Comfort and rest
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Genera Organa – better known as Leia Organa –had just lived one of the worst days of her life. But the day was not over: Even if Resistance was dead with their last hope, the last Jedi Luke Skywalker, it was not time to cry. She is the general. Her team need her to don't give up now. It is her job: be a star when darkness comes. Like Luke and Han before her.


**Hello! I write this text because I want to train me to learn English. You understand: I'm not English. For this reason, in part, the text is not… well. It's, I think, very not terrible. But, on the other hand, I don't want to use my native's language (The French) like an excuse to don't speak well English. So… I think I will don't say more and I will let you read this text. I wanted to write about the last Star Wars (the Last Star Wars… the Last Jedi, you understand the joke?... Yes, I know: it's a bad joke, sorry), so… Good reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

 **Comfort and rest**

Genera Organa – better known as Leia Organa –had just lived one of the worst days of her life. But the day was not over: Even if Resistance was dead with their last hope, the last Jedi Luke Skywalker, it was not time to cry. She is the general. Her team need her to don't give up now. It is her job: be a star when darkness comes. Like Luke and Han before her.

They were only a handful now, scattered in the Millennium Falcon. Some moved in the ship with energy, to find how they can be help in the ship, notably to hill others, those who were hurt in the battle of Crait. Other people did not move, sit where they could shit, because they were too tired to do anything.

And, during she gave them something to fit in more comfortably, like blankets or pillows; she noticed Rey, Finn and Poe's absence. But she knew they needed to stop what they could do and had rest. Like everyone if it was possible…

But, if someone had to sleeps so as not to faint from exhaustion, it was these three. Evidently, they did not sleep… it would be too easy, she supposed.

The General Organa sighed. _These courageous and stupid kids…_

So… Where they could be?

She did not need to look for a long time Finn, because the former stormtrooper were next to Rose – who was still fainting –, look at her. But it's was not difficult to see he was tired: he was fighting against the urge of sleep; his eyes proved that.

"Finn" she said, approaching him.

"G-General!" Finn clammed, rising immediately. "You need to see me? I must go somewhere?"

"No, Finn. I'm not here for that." she assured him. "I want to see you, yes. But it's not for that."

"Really? So… what is for?"

"Are you right, Finn?"

"Right?"

"Yes. I know you're worry about Rose but believe me: she will be fine. But, if you don't sleep, I'm not sure she will be not worry about _you_ when she will be awake. You understand what I want to say you, Finn?"

"I-I'm… I'm not sure, general…" Finn said, but the General Organa saw it was a lie.

"Go sleep, Finn." she explains. "Now."

"B-but, I must find Rey and Poe…"

"It's an order. And don't worry: I will find Rey and Poe and make sure they are resting too."

"O…Okay. Thanks you, General."

"Leia."

"Excuse-me?"

"Call me Leia."

"Okay, Gene- Leia. Thanks you." he repeated, before he watching Rose one last time, and go find a place to sleep, closely watched by the General Organa.

When she was sure that Finn was going to sleep, the General Organa left this part of the ship to go towards the control room: if Rey was not there, she could find Poe with luck, because it's was a certitude her best pilot want to help. It was logical if it concern control of Millennium Falco so that Rey or Chewbacca can rest.

To her surprise, she was wrong: she did not find Rey or Poe in control room, just Chewbacca.

"Chewie?" she called. "Have you seen Rey or a guy just orange clothes? You know, Poe: he is a pilot."

"Grooaah…"

"Thanks you, Chewie."

The General Organa left Chewbacca: according to Chewbacca, Rey was there, but a guy – she supposed it was Poe, it was logical –came and offered her to take a break. Chewbacca also helped Rey to leave the control room: he was flying the ship, so Rey could take rest, no?

The General Organa was reassured, but now, she did not know where Rey and Poe could be. Even if Rey did not fly the ship, she was probably helping others, like Poe. These kids can't be calm one time, after all, even after a terrible battle.

The General Organa sighed, already thinking she would have trouble finding those two. But, before she can star her research, someone passed in front of her at full speed. The General Organa recognized him immediately.

"Poe!" she shouted. "Stay here!"

Poe stopped, and turned to the General Organa.

"Leia!" he exclaimed. "What you do here? You need to rest."

"I can say exactly the same thing about you, Poe. Why you don't rest?"

"Because I can't! I need to help others in the ship. We have to find more blankets, bandages, drugs, weapons, and…"

"Poe, stop it." she interrupted. "Yes, we have to find all of these things. But, first at all, we need rest. It was a long day and it's not finish. But a pilot without energy can't be helping us. You need to rest too, Poe. I make myself understood?"

"Yes Leia, but…"

" _Dameron_ , go to sleep, _now_."

"…Ok, General…"

The General Organa did not like to use her 'general tone' to speak with her crew but, with some – like Poe – it was the only way to be obeyed, especially with stubborn people.

When Poe left to sleep – she knew he was not going to disobey her –, the General Organa sighed. She sighed a lot in a short time, but these children – okay, Poe was not a child, but it was one for her – tired her, to want to do everything except rest. If she did not intervene, they would sleep when they would collapse with fatigue. A very good idea, basically…

Well, now, it was just missing Rey.

But, unlike Finn or Poe, the General Organa had no idea where to find her if Rey was not in control room with Chewbacca. The last time where the General Organa saw Rey, the girl was distraught. She supposed Rey had not mind helping others members of the Resistance in such of state. Or, if Rey wanted to help, she was very stupid: after using the Force at such a power, it was not possible to her to do anything.

Without forgetting she probably has a hard day too. Not concerning Crait, but before. It was not difficult to see she had gone through trying time, especially seeing Luke's lightsaber broken. The General Organa did not know all of her story, but she was far from blind.

So, by thinking a little, she supposed, if Rey wanted to be alone – for silence and calm –, she must have gone to a place where no one was. A solitude place.

As she thought, she found Rey in a solitude place, far into the ship – which she knew by heart –, where it was possible to hear others, without it disturbing. At seeing Rey, fitting on the floor with her lightsaber broken, the General Organa had the impression of seeing a little abandoned dog.

She sighed – again – and sat next to Rey, who don't react. The General Organa know her body would regret her decision, but it was not important at the moment.

"I should have known that you would feel like that." she said, the regrets in her voice.

"You could not guess: you don't know me." Rey answered, shrugging her shoulders, with a morose voice. She seemed to have cried.

"You're wrong." the General Organa retorted. "I know you, Rey. I know you, like I know everyone in this ship. You're not an exception."

"Why?" Rey asked. "I'm not a rebel and… after all that happened, I don't understand why you would know me: I failed."

"You failed?" she repeated. "Really? Why you failed?"

"I had to find Luke Skywalker and convince him to join the Resistance against First Order. But…"

"And you think you failed? I'm not right with that. Yes, everything did not go as planned, but it's not your fault, Rey. I'm sure you did everything in your power to help us. This lightsaber broken prove that."

Rey looked at her. It was clear she was not convinced by these words.

The General Organa shook her head.

"Look. I know how you feel now, Rey. Yes, Luke is dead." she saw the girl shudder, but continued. "But… without you, I think I would never have seen my twin again. Thanks to you, he appeared when everything seemed lost. I saw in his eyes something that I thought was lost: hope. He had hope. And, even if he's dead, his hope is not lost. It's us, his hope. Especially you, Rey. So, do not feel guilty. It's not your fault, on the contrary. Thanks to you, my twin died in peace with himself."

She heard a snort and saw that Rey was about to cry. Without saying anything, the General Organa put an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her towards her.

"Don't hold back your tears, Rey." she advised. "It's right to cry if you want."

It was not necessary to say it twice: in a fraction of a second, Rey let out all she had on her heart.

The General Organa looked at her sadly. It was not right that a child feels so bad. Past mistakes were not supposed to happen again. So, why History seemed to repeat itself?

 _It's not just_ , she thought rubbing Rey gently to calm her down and reassure her.

After a few minutes, she felt Rey's tears stop. But Rey did not move, on the contrary. She clung firmly to her, like a life buoy.

"Rey?" the General Organa called.

"Mmh…?" was the answer of Rey, the tiredness clearly heard.

"You become asleep."

"N-no…" she stammered, trying to escape the grip of the general. "I will…"

"It's well, Rey." the General Organa interrupted her. "You need to sleep. You're tired."

"No… I-I can't sleep…"

The General Organa raised one eyebrow, worried.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, if I sleep… he… he can enter in my mind. I don't want to see him. Never again."

The General Organa did not ask who she was talking about: she had her little idea in her head, and she did not like it. So, she did not say anything.

"Don't worry, Rey. He can't enter in your mind. You're stronger than him. He can't do anything against you, even in yours dreams."

"Y-you think?" Rey asked.

"Yes. And, if that can reassure you, I will stay here with you, to be certain that he don't try anything. So, now, rest you. It was a long day, and tomorrow is a new day."

These words seemed to convince Rey, who closed her eyes and, after a few minutes, falls asleep.

When she was sure Rey was sleeping, the General Organa sighed and, at in turn, closed her eyes.

She hoped not to be wrong: tomorrow will be a new day.

In the meantime, she too was going to sleep: she was tired, so tired…

* * *

 **So? It was good, bad? I must say that I'm enough happy concerning this text, taking into account my catastrophic level in English… I just hope this text is not horrible to the point of hurting the eyes, ha, ha, ha…**


End file.
